Phantomgate: side story's
by BRYGUYB16
Summary: A loose collection of story's set in the Phantomgate continuity my main fic at the moment that don't fit into the current story basically a bunch of one shots as I come up with them. set at various points in the continuity
1. 1 Adjusting

**Phantomgate: adjusting**

**An O'Neill side story **

Continuitynear the end of Stargate SG-1 season 7

#1

The newest kid to be transferred to Casper high stood watching the rest of the teen's go by. His name was Jack O'Neill, a clone. Albeit a much younger clone of the real jack O'Neill but he still had all the memories And experiences. The other older O'Neill possessed only in a 14 year old body. Danny walked up to him. Danny looked like a normal teenager but wasn't. He was a super powered teen super hero that protected the town of Amity Park.

"Ready?" Danny asked as he stood next to O'Neill.

"No" O'Neill replied with a grin "but I never was before, might as well get it over with."

The rest of O'Neill's day was quite and uneventful. Until he was walking home. That is as he was nearing the Fenton house where he was staying since he was a minor. He was taking a short cut when he saw a young man about the age of 16 being robed. Immediately his military training kicked in he assessed the situation there were three of them and one of him he would have to be careful. O'Neill snuck u on them and when he was close egnufe through pocket knife at who appeared to be the leader. He toppled over in pain it had hit his leg. O'Neill immediately punched the nearest robber in the gut and through him at his standing companion casing them both to fall on each other. They fled leaving there leader behind.

"You ok?" O'Neill asked the dazed 16 year old.

"Yea" He replied just before he collapsed becoming unconscious.

O'Neill got out his cell phone and dialed his cell phone this was going to be a long night.

Later Jack and Madie came and picked him up at the station they weren't entirely happy with his good deed.

"What were you thinking?" Madie Fenton Danny's mother asked O'Neill.

"I as helping that guy out" O'Neill said "he was being robed."

"Still what if they had guns?" Jack Fenton Danny's father asked.

"Then I would have been able to do nothing to help him" O'Neill replied knowing the truth of the mater.

"We Don't mean to sound so over bearing but we care what happens to you Madie said with feeling.

The rest of drive to Fenton works was uneventful, no one talked.

Later O'Neill was doing his chores in the lab nothing to special he just had just had to clean off the tables and clean up the beakers. When suddenly a ghost came through the open portal that Jack had had left open. It was Skulker, a ghost who relied on machinery to accomplish his goals. He habitually hunted Danny trying to get his pelt on his wall. Mistaking O'Neill for Danny he opened fire it barely missed O'Neill immediately turned around to see who had shot at him at the same time he looked for a weapon.

"Your not the wealp?" Skulker said confused.

"No but I'm going to send you back were you came from" O'Neill yelled as he charged at Skulker. Before Skulker had to react O'Neill had rammed into him casing him to fall back through the open portal right before the power shut off causing the portal to dissipate. O'Neill steadied himself but at the last moment lost his footing and fell in to the empty portal. Just as O'Neill was getting up the portal turned on with the power. A great pain rushed through his body O'Neill felt as if he were going to die at any moment he out and fell to the ground unconscious.

Later O"Neill could barely hear Danny's voice "You ok ,Jack?" Danny nudged him O'Neill responded with a grunt and rolled over coming back to contiguousness.

"That was painful." O'Neill replied to Danny who was wondering what had happened.

"I fell into the Fenton portal wile it wasn't activated." O'Neill explained to Danny who was listening intently.

"It came back on wile you were in it?" Danny asked O'Neill.

"Yes" O'Neill simply replied.

"Do you feel any different?" Danny asked O'Neill just as he fell to the ground after his leg phased through the floor.

Later O'Neill stared out on Amity Park from the bell tower knowing who he was now what he needed to do and with that in mind he flew of to help those in need.


	2. 2 first

**Phantomgate: An O'Neill side story **

#2

Continuity fairly soon after Phantomgate: adjusting in the 7th season of Stargate SG-1

First

A piece of stone gargoyle dropped to the ground with a thud barely missing innocent pedestrians. O'Neill was getting mad he was angry. Skulker pulled back and launched a barrage of missiles at O'Neill. O'Neill dodged them barely they went past him and blew up an empty office. I hope no one was in there O'Neill thought as he lividly fired an ectoblast at Skulker.

"So whelp ready to be mounted on my wall?" Skulker mockingly asked.

"No!" O'Neill yelled irately as he charged at Skulker glowing energy in his hand. Before O'Neill could launch his attack skulker attacked him with a barrage of missiles O'Neill barely dodged the first few but was hit by the last couple. As he fall to the ground he saw the after math of the missiles that had missed him they had hit Bob's pizza emporium was no more all that was left was ruble, he could no tell weather any one had been there when it was hit. He was furious, O"Neill immediately flew into the air and hit skulker repeatedly over and over without relenting his emotions escalation to being outraged He finished with a final energy attack destroying skulkers suit leaving him defenseless O'Neill wrathfully sucked him into the Fenton thermos ending the dreadful battle. O'Neill went invisible and fumingly floated to the the nearest alleyway and transformed back into himself. He turned around to see the damage he had helped cause in fighting the ghost. It saddened him to see the destruction he had caused as it always had when he was a soldier. He walked away to put skulker back were he belonged.

The end

PS. I know its short hopefully they will get longer, let me  
know waht you think.


End file.
